Invierno rojo versión A
by naokonyu
Summary: Ace es un cazador de vampiros, pero llegara el momento en que tenga que decidir entre lo que le inculcaron de niño o lo que siente por esa persona especial.
1. Chapter 1

Este es el primer capitulo de esta versión y debo de decir que hay muchas partes que con un copy-paste de la versión S, pero que son necesarios para poder darle forma a esta historia.

Agradezco a MyMobius07 que me diera ese empujonsito para animarme a subir esta versión

* * *

En aquella noche de invierno una joven e inocente alma fue rota en miles de pedazos, ese día en donde se suponía que toda la humanidad se veía como los hermanos que eran, aquel día en donde solo debía existir la felicidad, la paz y el amor… precisamente en esa navidad él vivió el infierno en su hogar.

Aquel pequeño de escasamente ocho años observaba con horror el cuerpo sin vida de su padre el cual yacía en el piso junto al árbol de navidad y entre los regalos, mientras que su madre aun peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra aquel oscuro ser, el cual se acercaba lentamente al fino cuello de la mujer mostrando unos agudos colmillos.

El pequeño escucho el crujir de huesos y poco después el cuerpo de su madre fue lanzado sin delicadeza alguna junto al de su padre, siendo visible que su cuello estaba roto y de un par de pequeñas fisuras brotaban unos finos hilillos carmesí… ello había dado fin a su vida.  
El inocente niño ahora observaba con una mirada rota al igual que su alma aquellos ojos dorados. Desde la calle llegaba el tenue sonido de los villancicos y risas tanto de niños como adultos y que parecían estarse burlando de la suerte del pequeño.

Todo sucedió tan rápido para los ojos del pequeño ya que lo único que alcanzo a ver fue rojo… el rojo de su sangre que brotaba de su torso y después de eso nada…

Aquella fría noche él recorría las oscuras calles es busca de su presa… gracias a ese maldito vampiro, él no podía estar ese noviembre once al lado de la persona mas importante en su vida y le haría pagar con creces ese hecho.

Entro tranquilamente en un oscuro callejón mientras que en su mente evocaba la melancólica sonata que Zoro solía tocar una y otra vez en el piano de la mansión. Aun sumido en los recuerdos de aquella melodía fue emboscado por cinco de esos oscuros seres los cuales se abalanzaron hacia él para acabar con su vida.

Armado con solo unas dagas de plata bendita y aun absorto con la melodía de sus recuerdos comenzó a esquivar los ataques pero en el proceso cercenando alguna extremidad de aquellos monstruos, la sangre salpico su hermoso rostro en el momento que decapito a uno de esos vampiros. Sus movimientos eran precisos y mortales que dejaron petrificado al único vampiro que aun quedaba con vida.

La suave melodía llego a su fin el la mente del cazador haciéndolo salir de su ensoñación percatándose que literalmente se encontraba empapado por la sangre de aquellos bebedores de sangre que ahora no eran mas que polvo. Al percatarse que aun quedaba uno de pie, una sádica sonrisa se formo en sus labios ya que el sufriría una larga tortura de la cual sus compañeros se habían salvado. Un escalofriante grito resonó en las oscuras calles de la ciudad como si se tratara de un animal que fuese desollado vivo.

Portgas D. Ace regresaba a la mansión, cuanto odiaba ese lugar pero no tenia forma de escapar de el… por lo menos no como Zoro lo había hecho. Al entrar por la puerta principal fue recibido por un par de doncellas las cuales tomaron la chaqueta negra toda cubierta de sangre.

-Onegai Hinata-chan podrías prepararme el baño?- su tono de voz fue en extremo suave, no había necesidad de maltratar a las jóvenes doncellas.

-Hai Ace-sama…- la joven se apresuro a cumplir la orden del moreno.

Estaba cansado y en verdad se sentía sucio pero ahora que su misión había llegado a su término por fin tenia tiempo, así que mañana iría a ver a Zoro… casi había pasado un año sin verlo y la locura estaba comenzando a carcomer su alma.

-Cuando aprenderás a ser mas limpio en tu trabajo?- pregunto Monkey D. Grap que veía el sucio estado de su nieto.

-Ese es mi estilo jii-chan. Querías que fuese un cazador al igual que lo fuiste tu no? Así que mínimamente respeta mis métodos.- como detestaba esos estúpidos sermones.

-Demo tus métodos son incluso mas salvajes que los de un vampiro.

-Y? Acaso esos monstruos merecen piedad alguna después de que destrozaron demasiadas vidas humanas durante su existencia? Lo que yo les hago es poco a comparación de lo que tendrán que soportar en el infierno.

El hombre mayor a pesar de sus años y experiencia, no entendía el por que su nieto se comportaba de esa manera, ya que si bien él había sido un cazador en su juventud, él nunca odio con tal vehemencia a sus presas, solo era su trabajo el exterminarlas y nada mas, pero con su nieto…

-Mañana iras a ver a Roronoa-kun?

-Hai, algún problema?

-Iie, demo te pediré que lo intentes convencer para que regrese con nosotros ya que él puede llevarnos a Juraquille Mihawk.

-Lo intentare…

La joven doncella regreso, rompiendo la tensión que había entre abuelo y nieto.

-Ace-sama, el baño esta listo.

-Arigato Hinata-chan.- así que ignorando por completo a su abuelo se retiro.

Ace no permitiría que Zoro regresara por nada de este mundo a la mansión, su abuelo quería usarlo de carnada para atraer a ese vampiro, pero él no estaba dispuesto en exponer de esa manera al peliverde, no después de lo sucedido hace años, aquel suceso estaba demasiado fresco en su memoria, recordaba claramente como la sangre de aquel grupo de vampiros lo cubría todo incluidos ellos, Luffy inconsciente a un lado suyo y Zoro… después de ese incidente Zoro termino en coma durante un año… no deseaba que el peliverde, ni él volviesen a pasar por lo mismo, así tuviese que matar a todos y cada uno de los vampiros que existían sobre la tierra.

A pesar de desear salir temprano de la mansión, la llegada repentina de Nefertari Vivi y el escándalo de Luffy, devoraron rápidamente su tiempo ya que ambos querían que Ace los llevara consigo, pero este se negaba rotundamente ya que no deseaba que nadie mas supiera la ubicación exacta de Zoro.

Así que no quedándole mas alternativa tuvo que acompañar a ambos adolescentes al centro comercial para que su pequeño hermano eligiera un regalo para el peliverde perdiendo así poco mas de medio día y el boleto que había comprado para el tren.

Zoro se sentía algo deprimido, hace ya mucho que no recibía carta alguna de Ace y Luffy, en verdad hubiese deseado el recibir una por lo menos para felicitarlo por su cumpleaños pero…  
Tendría que trabajar un poco más y como siempre eliminar algunos gastos para poner una línea telefónica en su departamento y ya con ella seria más fácil él mantener comunicación con ambos hermanos.

El peliverde vio con pesar el reloj y entonces recordó que se le hacia tarde, si Kunia lo volviese a pillar entrando furtivamente al dojo minutos después de comenzada la clase, podría estar seguro que entre ella y Tashigi le darían una buena reprimenda.

Así que trato de dejar la depresión a un lado y salió presuroso de su departamento, no sin antes tomar un fino abrigo del sofá.

-Shimatta! Tengo que pasar con Ben-san y dejar esto.

Seis de la tarde y él caminaba lo mas rápido que aquella enorme maleta se lo permitía aunado con el mar de gente que circulaban por las calles, que lentamente comenzaron a iluminarse tanto por el alumbrado publico como por las luces de los negocios. En ese momento su atención fue capturada por el aparador de una tienda de electrónica en donde se encontraban alrededor de quince televisores idénticos acomodados en líneas de tres, en estos aparatos se veía un noticiario, en el cual mostraban, aunque con censura, los cuerpos destazados de dos hombres de los que aun se desconocía su identidad.

Para el joven cazador no fue difícil el deducir que el acto había sido obra de un vampiro, alarmándolo un poco por la seguridad de Zoro, así que hizo la nota mental de cazar a ese ser.  
Por fin había llegado al departamento del peliverde. Suspiro profundamente intentando calmar el apresurado ritmo de su corazón, debía de mantenerse lo mas calmado posible o sino tiraría de un solo golpe esa puerta. Toco lo mas suavemente que pudo, pero que para el resto del mundo sonó que lo hacia de manera vehemente.

Aquella mañana le había dicho a Ben-san que pensaba tomarse la noche libre, por esta vez quería dormir sin percance alguno esperando que mañana se sintiera mas animado, pero el incesante golpeteo en la puerta le impedía hacerlo, así que se levanto de su cama, salió de la habitación y en extremo molesto abrió la puerta.

Al ver ahí frente a él a Zoro vistiendo una sencilla pijama blanca, con el rostro entre somnoliento y furioso, lo poco que tenia de razón se desvaneció en el aire, así que con una gran velocidad se abalanzo sobre el peliverde, tirando a un lado la enorme maleta que traía consigo y serrando la puerta de golpe.

-QUE DEMONI…- no pudo terminar la frase por que simplemente lo callaron con un desesperado y pasional beso.

Zoro no podía creerlo... era él… era Ace…

Ace tenia acorralado al peliverde y aun se le hacia increíble el haber soportado tanto tiempo sin él y su cordura había estado apunto de desaparecer, por esa razón estaba ahí y eso estaba mal, demasiado mal. El moreno besaba con tal desesperación a Zoro que a este le era casi imposible el corresponder de manera adecuada. Las manos del joven cazador se abrieron paso por entre la pijama, dejando al descubierto el bien formado torso del peliverde, el cual ostentaba una gran cicatriz.

-Te extrañe… no sabes cuanto te extrañe…- murmuro muy bajo Ace que ahora se encontraba repartiendo húmedos besos por el pecho de Zoro.

Un sonoro gemido broto de la boca del peliverde cuando uno de sus pezones fue atrapado por la boca del moreno, mientras que una mano de este se aventuraba dentro de sus pantalones. La excitación de Zoro estaba llegando a tal grado que estaba a punto de implorarle a Ace que lo tomara.

Amaba tanto a Ace, su cuerpo, mente y corazón le pertenecían a él hace ya tanto tiempo…  
Antes de poder decir cuanto lo amaba, tocaron a la puerta, así que con pesar y algo de esfuerzo se separo del cuerpo del pecoso y acomodándose la pijama fue a abrir la puerta.

-Konbanwa Zoro-kun.- saludo cortésmente Shanks al momento que mostraba una dulce sonrisa.

-Ah… Konbanwa Shanks-san…- repentinamente los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaron a su mente haciendo que su rostro de por si sonrojado por las acciones del moreno ahora luciera un profundo rojo.

-Vine por que quería saber como estabas y por mi abrigo.

-Su abrigo se lo entregue a Ben-san en la mañana y ya me encuentro bien, arigato por su ayuda.  
El joven cazador se estaba cansando de esperar, así que sin reparo alguno interrumpió la conversación que tenia con esa persona.

-Oi Zoro! Aun vas a tardar?- se escucho la voz de Ace tras el peliverde.

Cuando los ojos del moreno vieron al pelirrojo todo su cuerpo se puso en alerta "Es un vampiro." Pensó al momento mientras que sus manos ya tenían afianzadas las dagas que ocultaba alrededor de su cintura, listo para atacar.

-Ace el es Shanks-san un cliente regular en el bar donde trabajo. Ayer que se me olvido el tomar mi medicamento y Shanks-san cuido de mí.- aunque claro no le diría al moreno que el mayor se había aprovechado de la situación para besarlo.

-Shanks-san le presento a Ace, él es…- por mas que deseara decirlo no podía, Ace se lo había prohibido.

-Somos amigos desde la infancia.- agrego rápidamente el moreno.

El joven cazador deseaba el mantener seguro a Zoro ya que no permitiría que lo que había sucedido hace un par de años volviese a pasar… no permitiría que Zoro volviese a pasar algo así, si estaba en sus manos el poder evitarlo, lo haría… pero por otro lado el peliverde comento que lo había ayudado, así que primero tendría que averiguar lo que tramaba aquel vampiro.

-Mucho gusto.- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, con una falsa sonrisa y unas tremendas ganas de acabar con el contrario.

-Shanks-san gusta algo de beber?- pregunto el cazador poniendo a prueba al vampiro.

-No… no es necesario… yo…

-Oi Zoro, por que no le das un poco del sake que te traje o acaso a Shanks-san no le agradaría el brindar con nosotros?

Aquel maldito cazador quería dejarlo en mal enfrente de su amado pianista, pero no se saldría con la suya, aquel mocoso sabría a lo que se estaba enfrentando.

Zoro no quedándole otra alternativa hizo pasar al pelirrojo y servir el sake.

Mientras el peliverde buscaba los sakazuki que tenía guardados, el cazador y el vampiro se quedaron en la estancia, claro si aun solo sofá y una mesita podía llamársele así.

-Oi vampiro, me podrías decir si las muertes de esos dos sujetos que aparecieron en el noticiario fueron causa tuya.- a pesar de hablaba bajo para que Zoro no oyera, el tono que usaba era bastante despreocupado.

-Tengo un nombre cazador.

-Y yo también.

-Por lo visto Zoro-kun no tiene ni la menor idea a lo que te dedicas ne?

-Al igual que no sabe lo que tu eres y te agradecería que no se enterara ni de tu secreto ni del mío, además yo solo quería saber el por que mataste a esos tipos.

-Acaso eso no es obvio? Ellos estaban a punto de hacerle daño a Zoro-kun.

-Comprendo.- comenzó a reír suavemente.- yo hubiese hecho lo mismo.

El cazador decía la más pura verdad, a cualquiera que osara en hacerle daño a su peliverde pagaría con su vida tal atrevimiento, no importando que fuese humano o vampiro, poco importaría.

Para el pelirrojo fue sorprendente escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes de un cazador ya que el por experiencia propia sabia que los cazadores nunca matarían a un humano por malvado que fuese ya que ese no era su trabajo, no eran paladines de la justicia, solo cazadores de vampiros.

-Oi tienes alguna idea de donde podría encontrar al Mihawk.- esta vez pregunto muy serio, tal vez este vampiro serviría de algo

-Acaso no es una presa muy grande para cazador-chan?- a pesar de parecer dicho en broma, era una advertencia real.

-Y vampiro-san esta preocupado por mi…- pareció meditar por unos momentos.- tal vez sea cierto pero tengo que eliminarlo, solo así él estará seguro…

-A que te ref…

El pelirrojo se quedo a mitad d la frase ya que el peliverde había regresado.

-Y donde esta el sake?- Pregunto Zoro con los sakazuki en mano.

-Oh! es cierto, olvide el desempacar.

Así que el moreno se levanto del sofá y recogió una enorme maleta que solo había aventado a un lado de la entrada y solo esperaba que nada se hubiese roto. Comenzó a sacar el contenido de esta con calma y cuidado. Lo primero en salir fue una caja la cual contenía un teclado eléctrico no muy grande.

-Esto te lo manda Luffy, aunque él hubiese deseado el comprarte un Piano.

-Lo se.-Zoro recibió con agrado el regalo.

Ace continuo sacando el contenido d la maleta, solo que esta vez saco un pequeño morral d terciopelo azul, al tener el pequeño paquete entre sus manos, Zoro saco el contenido que era una cruz de plata con todo y su cadena.

-Eso te lo manda Vivi-chan.

Nefertari Vivi a pesar de ser la prometida d Luffy, desde que había conocido al peliverde se había enamorado de él, aunque era un amor puro e infantil.

El pelirrojo vio con disgusto de que se trataba de una cruz de plata bendita, que si bien no era un gran peligro si seria una gran molestia para estar cerca de su amado pianista. En ese instante el cazador saco de la maleta tres Katanas y un terrible pánico explotó dentro del vampiro. No había duda de lo que sus ojos color escarlata veían, reconocía todas y cada una de esas armas. Wado Ichimonji, Yubarashi y Sandai Kitetsu, todas eran armas casi milenarias especialmente fabricadas para la exterminación de los vampiros que en aquel tiempo solo eran conocidos como demonios.

-Este es mi regalo… tal vez algún día tengas que usarlas…- lo ultimo casi lo murmuro, pero en verdad esperaba que si ese día llegaba las Katanas le serian d gran utilidad.

-Y por que tres?

-Por que no me decidía, así que traje las tres.

Por ultimo de la maleta salieron varias botellas de diferentes tipos de licores, entre ellas la de sake, así pasó la noche entre brindis, risas y demasiados misterios para Shanks y que solo el joven cazador podía responder, pero que se negaba a debelar.

Ya casi al amanecer cuando Zoro dormía profundamente en su cama y el vampiro tenia que retirarse, así que el cazador le hizo una pequeña petición.

-Onegai cuida de Zoro y evita que se entere de la existencia de los de tu especie… onegai…

Shanks estaba confundido por la petición y aunque deseaba indagar más, el poco tiempo que tenia antes del amanecer se lo impedía.

-Hai.

El vampiro se marcho rápidamente dejando al cazador y este solo esperaba a que el pelirrojo cumpliera su palabra ya que no deseaba matarlo, no quería el tener que mancharse las manos con su sangre. El solo pensamiento de eliminar a un vampiro lo estimulaba de sobre manera y sin darse cuenta de ello, una sonrisa maligna adorno su rostro

CONTINUARA…


	2. Chapter 2

Observaba dormir pacíficamente al peliverde en aquella pequeña cama, el rostro del joven pianista se mostraba tan tierno de esa manera… por lo menos eso era lo que pensaba Ace, pero en ese momento algo dentro de él cambio, su mirada se opaco mientras su cuerpo se movía, poniendo una de las dagas que solía usar para acabar con los vampiros, en el cuello de Zoro.

-Seria tan fácil el degollarte y después incinerar tu cuerpo.-Siseo

PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTABA HACIENDO?!

El era Roronoa Zoro, su mejor amigo, su primer amor, esa persona especial en su vida… No era un monstruo como los que eliminaba noche tras noche… no era un…

Zoro despertó lentamente y al abrir sus ojos esmeralda, se encontró con una profunda mirada negra, la cual se mostraba misteriosa ante él y por un momento se perdió dentro de aquellas pupilas.

-Aishiteru…- murmuro el peliverde antes de tomar en un ansiado beso los labios del moreno.

Ace tuvo que contenerse para no decir que lo amaba con toda su alma y corazón, que su amor por él seria eterno no importando la muerte misma.

-Ayer Shanks-san nos interrumpió en medio de algo muy importante.- comento en cierto tono juguetón el joven pianista.

-Ah… en serio? Sabes ya no lo recuerdo…- dijo al momento que se alejaba de Zoro, con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Zoro sabia que a Ace le gustaba hacerse el difícil de vez en cuando, desgraciadamente para el peliverde Ace solo quería alejarse de él, ya que en su intento de ocultar la daga, se había cortado la palma de la mano derecha, así que ignorando al peliverde corrió al baño que estaba a un lado de la habitación, ante la mirada extraña de Zoro, pero justo en ese instante noto unas gotas rojas en el piso, que sin duda eran de sangre.

Ace ya había limpiado su arma y la había dejado en una esquina del lavamanos, ahora solo tenia que suprimir la hemorragia, su mano estaba bajo el grifo del agua, el cristalino liquido pasaba por la herida para terminar tornándose en un ligero rosado debido a la sangre, mientras se maldecía a si mismo una y otra vez por haber hecho tal locura, pero sus instintos de cazador habían predominado en su ser sin poder evitarlo.

Estaba tan concentrado en su labor que no se percato en que momento Zoro había entrado al baño, ni que se encontraba tras él y fue así hasta que el peliverde cerro la llave del agua, con lo que Ace volteo a verlo bastante desconcertado y con la adrenalina al tope.

Zoro al ver la herida en la palma del moreno, tomo la mano de este, acerco su boca y comenzó a lamer la herida. Le gustaba el dulce sabor de la sangre de Ace, siempre había sido así desde que eran unos críos.

Ace no podía apartar la vista del peliverde y mucho menos el ignorar los crecientes deseos de besar aquellos labios ahora pintados de carmesí gracias a su propia sangre , así que obligo al peliverde que dejara su herida y antes de que este pudiese protestar, sus labios fueron atrapados por los del moreno y fue cuando empezó una pequeña batalla por el dominio comenzó entre ellos y ninguno estaba dispuesto en someterse tan fácilmente.

En aquel tremendo duelo, entre profundos besos y fogosas caricias terminaron dentro de la tina, intentando desesperadamente el liberar al contrario de sus ropas, algunas de las cuales no soportaron el trato brusco y cedieron ante los incesantes jalones que no se detuvieron hasta quedar completamente desnudos.

Ace usaba todos los trucos que tenia a la mano ya que conocía a la perfección el cuerpo de Zoro, no había centímetro de esa dorada piel que sus manos e incluso su lengua no hubiesen recorrido, sus manos recorrieran la espalda y trasero del peliverde, pero el lado en donde pasaba su mano derecha quedaba manchado de rojo debido a la sangre que aun brotaba de la herida, aunque ya en menor proporción.

Todo iba como normalmente sucedía entre ellos pero en ese instante Ace sintió una pequeña mordida en el cuello, siendo suficiente esta acción para que su cuerpo perdiera la capacidad de reacción, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el ritmo de su corazón al igual que su respiración aumento su ritmo.

Tenia que calmarse… tenia que… lo mas suave posible, hizo que Zoro dejara de morderlo ya que si continuaba habría mucho de lo cual arrepentirse.

Zoro sabia a la perfección que al moreno no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo las mordidas en su cuello y él solo lo hacia para molestarlo solo un poco, así que cuando sintió que Ace lo intentaba alejar detuvo su labor y se alejo del cuello del moreno para terminar besándolo nuevamente.

Demonios! Zoro siempre sabia como alejar ese malestar y encenderlo al mismo tiempo, así que después de que el beso terminara hizo que el peliverde se diera la vuelta y se inclinara un poco, para tener acceso a esa pequeña entrada. Ace llevo un par de dedos a su boca para poco después introducirlos dentro de Zoro, preparándolo para lo que seguía.

Zoro gemía sin reserva alguna, no importaba cuantas veces lo hubiese hecho con Ace, siempre era igual de excitante como la primera. Entre sonoros gemidos de placer y necesidad por parte del joven pianista, el moreno retiro sus dedos que rápidamente fueron remplazados por su miembro.

Las envestidas eran rápidas y con gran fuerza, la necesidad de ambos era demasiada como para poder hacerlo con calma, el año que habían pasado separados solo había logrado el hacerlos comportarse como animales en celo en ese momento, haciendo que ambos llegaran a un furioso clímax.

No podía negarlo, Zoro era su vida, sin el todo carecería de sentido y dejaría de ser un ser humano para convertirse en un arma para exterminar vampiros… pero ese era su destino al fin y al cabo del cual no podía escapar, por lo menos no de la forma que él deseaba y ahora era el momento de seguir ese inevitable destino.

Ace se separo de Zoro y sin comentario alguno comenzó a buscar su ropa o lo que había quedado de ella, por fortuna había prevenido una situación así y por esa razón en la maleta tenia un nuevo cambio de ropa. Tomo las dagas una que aun estaba en su estuche y la otra que estaba en el lavamanos y las enredó entre los despojos de su ropa.

El peliverde se acerco al moreno y lo abrazo a pesar de que este le daba la espalda, tiernos besos fueron repartidos es el cuello de Ace.

-Aishiteru…- murmuraba entre beso y beso.

-Esto debe terminar.- dijo al momento que se alejaba de Zoro y salía del baño.

-Nani?

Ace saco la ropa de la maleta y comenzó a cambiarse, tenía que salir de ese lugar antes de que las cosas se complicaran más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ace, que quieres decir con que esto debe terminar?- para Zoro el temor del rechazo estaba siendo palpable.

-A principios del próximo año me casare.

Para Zoro aquellas palabras fueron como miles de puñaladas en el corazón, él sabia que tarde o temprano esto iba a suceder… en verdad sabia que por mas que deseara estar junto a Ace eso era totalmente imposible, pero parte de él quería creer que es verdad eso se podía hacer realidad.

-Pero…

-Zoro en verdad sabes que mi amor por ti será eterno, pero esto lo hago por mi familia… por mi abuelo…- ese era su destino, lo único que deseaba hacer antes de la boda era el liberar a Zoro de la amenaza que representaba Mihawk.

Cada vez que Ace mencionaba a su abuelo y lo que este le obligaba a hacer, a Zoro le hervía la sangre, acaso Grap-san no entendía que Ace era un individuo y no un objeto de su pertenencia… pero Ace siempre le decía que tenia que hacer lo que su abuelo le ordenaba, por el bien de la familia, por que era su deber y peor aun su destino… pero esto era la gota que derramaba el vaso, no permitiría que lo separaran de Ace… no de esa manera.

-No lo permitiré.- la voz del joven pianista sonó sumamente seria.

Ace le dedico una tierna mirada y una triste sonrisa al peliverde y ahora sentía unas inmensas ganas de llorar, pero las lagrimas eran para los débiles y los cobardes, eso era algo que su abuelo le había inculcado muy bien, por esa razón las lagrimas hace años que no brotaban de sus ojos. El joven cazador no podía decirle a Zoro que no podían estar juntos, que para su seguridad era mejor el estar a una distancia prudente de todo aquel que fuera miembro de la familia D y eso obviamente lo incluía a él.

-Acaso estas loco? Crees que podrás evitarlo?

-Si es necesario el secuestrarte el mismo día de la boda, yo lo haré por que tu eres mío…- esto ultimo había salido sin siquiera pensarlo.

Las palabras resonaron en la mente de Ace, trayendo con ellas traumáticos recuerdos, haciendo que sus manos ya temblorosas comenzaran a buscar sus inseparables armas entre los despojos de su ropa, su rostro ahora blanco mostraba gran seriedad y en sus ojos brillaba un extraño y tenebroso fuego.

-YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE!- prácticamente rugió, rápidamente tomo todas sus cosas, intentando detener los deseos de encontrar sus dagas, metiendo todo en la maleta y ya totalmente vestido y sin nada que detuviera por mas tiempo su estancia en aquel pequeño departamento, salió increíblemente furioso.

Zoro quiso detenerlo, pero su cuerpo no reacciono, tan solo se quedo ahí mientras que ríos de lagrimas ahora surcaban su rostro. Mientras que Ace corría desenfrenadamente intentando poner distancia entre él y Zoro, sino lo hacia así él terminaría... terminaría haciéndole daño…

"Tu eres mío"

Ace sacudió la cabeza intentando vanamente en alejar aquellas palabras ya que el recuerdo de la sangre, el dolor… sus gritos que suplicaban que se detuviera… el agudo dolor de la traición y…

Ace dejo de correr, ahora se encontraba en una calle desierta, sus oscuros cabellos cubrían su mirada y una imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

Un vampiro…

Cuanto deseaba el tener a un vampiro frente a él… el tener uno de esos odiosos seres y cortarle algún miembro de un solo tajo... el bañarse con su sangre y disfrutar de su sufrimiento antes de degollarlo… ese era el placer mas grande en su existencia y esa noche cuando regresara a la mansión seria lo primero que saldría a buscar.

Aquella noche en el bar Zoro intentaba tocar el piano como normalmente lo hacia... pero le era imposible ya que cada nota que había brotado de cualquier piano que tocara había sido para Ace, pero ahora él... SHIMATTA! Había extrañado tanto a Ace y ahora que había tenido algo de tiempo para estar con él, lo había arruinado todo.

La mirada rubí del vampiro observaba con gran preocupación al joven pianista y por más que deseaba saber que era lo que le sucedía, su mente era todo un caos dificultando en sobre marera el leerla, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que el cazador tenía que ver con el estado de Zoro. Deseaba acercarse al peliverde, pero Ben vigilaba con recelo sus acciones.

Zoro sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro, el joven volteo a ver al dueño de aquella mano percatándose que se trataba de Ben-san.

-No te sientes bien ne? Vamos, ve a casa.- dijo suavemente.

-Arigato Ben-san.

Zoro en verdad agradecía lo que el mayor su preocupación por él, así que el pianista tomo sus cosas y salió presuroso del bar, sin percatarse que el vampiro pelirrojo lo seguía muy de cerca.

Deseaba estar solo, pensar e idear un plan para impedir que Ace se casara. No permitiría que nadie le arrebatara esa persona especial…

"A principios del próximo año me casare."

Las lagrimas contenidas podían visualizarse en sus ojos, pero no estaba dispuesto a derramar ni una sola ya que de antemano sabia que su relación con Ace no tenia futuro… que un día sus caminos tomarían rumbos distintos… que el moreno formaría una familia con su prometida, que él nunca deseo averiguar su identidad y él seria un gran concertista... pero a pesar de tener en claro la situación... dolía... dolía tanto, que le parecía increíble que existiera esa clase de dolor… y lo único que podía hacer era el repetirse una y otra vez que impediría a toda costa aquella boda por que Ace era suyo y…

"YO NO PERTENEZCO A NADIE!"

Nuevamente aquellas palabras resonaron en su mente.

De cierta manera el pelinegro tenia razón, pero entonces por que Ace era el dueño de todo su ser… por que…

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos se encontraba Zoro que ni siquiera noto que estaba a punto de pasar la avenida sin precaución alguna e irremediablemente hubiese sido envestido por un automóvil, si un par de brazos no lo hubiesen aferrado.

-Aishiteru...- un murmullo llego a sus oídos.

Mientras que aquellas palabras salieron de la boca de Shanks al momento que se aferraba al peliverde, pero para Zoro en cambio fue como si Ace las hubiese dicho.

En aquel pulcro laboratorio se encontraba una joven morena de mirada azul que lucia una sencilla bata blanca, sentada frente a ese escritorio parecía jugar con un frasco el cual contenía un embrión a medio desarrollo que indudablemente era humano. La joven ignoraba totalmente a las otras personas que se encontraban ahí.

-Robín deja d jugar con mi nieto.- exigió un hombre que se encontraba delante de un microscopio.

-Hai…-respondió bastante desanimada.

Una hermosa mujer de blancos cabellos y ojos azules, con el mismo rostro de la joven morena miraba angustiada a esta.

-Y aun no sabes nada de su paradero?- pregunto aquel sujeto a la joven.

-No, se suponía que Ace lo iría a visitar, pero dudo mucho el poder sacarle la información ya que ni siquiera su familia lo sabe.

-Eso solo me hace pensar que él sabe algo.

-Obvio.

-Aun así intenta averiguar algo, necesitamos encontrarlo antes que lo haga Mihawk.

-Lo se.

Al escuchar ese nombre, la mujer de blancos cabellos palideció.

-No te preocupes querida, si encontramos a Zoro-chan antes que él podremos volver a ser una familia feliz.

-Acaso no confías en él, madre?- pregunto algo infantil la morena.

Ella solo guardo silencio, tenia miedo de todo, de los planes del hombre que amaba, de las acciones de su hija y de Mihawk.

El frió continuaba dominando en la ciudad diciembre estaba a solo un par d días d distancia y el espíritu navideño ya se veía por las calles… cuanto detestaba aquella celebración, odiaba los adornos, las canciones y la gran hipocresía que todos destilaban en aquellas fiestas.

Zoro caminaba presuroso entre la gente, su mal humor se podía ver a metros de distancia pero parecía que a ese par de sujetos poco les importaba ya que se acercaron con una gran sonrisa al peliverde.

-Yo aniki!- hablaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Zoro miro a esos dos sujetos con tedio ya que el haberlos encontrado era un día perdido ya que Johnny y Yosaku no lo dejarían en paz, aun no entendía como era posible que fuese amigo de aquellos dos mafiosos.

-Konnichiwa Johnny, Yosaku.

-Vayamos a beber algo Aniki, nosotros pagamos.- dijo Yosaku.

El peliverde analizo la propuesta, aun era demasiado temprano para ir al bar y no tenia nada mejor que hacer, aunque la verdad era que no quería ir al bar y ver a Shanks-san.

"Aishiteru" desde aquel incidente noche tras noche Shanks-san le declaraba abiertamente su amor, pero para desgracia de el pelirrojo, su corazón le pertenecía a Ace, aunque este lo rechazara y estuviese a punto de casarse no podía evitar el seguirlo amando con todo su ser.

-Entonces aceptas?

La voz de Johnny lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Claro por que no?

Ace miraba el nublado cielo de la ciudad.

-Hoy también es un día gris.- murmuro para si.

En las tiendas ya se visualizaban los adornos navideños, lo que le hacia recordar el mal humor de Zoro en estas fechas. Aun recordaba aquellas navidades en las que se la pasaba en el ático de la mansión con Zoro. El peliverde ocultándose de la temporada y él haciéndole compañía.

Cuanto le gustaría regresar a esos tiempos en donde todo era mas simple, donde el no tenia ninguna obligación como cazador y aun era ignorante de la situación que envolvía a Zoro, pero era imposible el regresar el tiempo y ahora lo único que podía hacer era el cazar a Mihawk y alegarse de Zoro.

-SHIMATTA!- maldecía una y otra vez ya que había sido una gran estupidez el haber aceptado aquella invitación por parte de sus amigos ya que si los hubiese rechazado no estaría envuelto en aquella guerra de mafias.

Los disparos resonaban en aquella bodega. Johnny y Yosaku disparaban frenéticamente hacia su atacantes, intentando el mantener a Zoro seguro, pero les fue imposible ya que estaban rodeados.

Repentinamente Zoro se encontró frente a un sujeto armado el cual le apuntaba directamente con un arma 9mm, el peliverde no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Los disparos resonaron, al instante que el dolor lo invadió y en el momento que comenzaba a caer al piso, los recuerdos llegaron a su mente, en cada imagen solo veía a la persona mas importante en su vida… Ace… pero entonces apareció una imagen demasiado perturbadora.

La sangre brotaba de diversas heridas que tenia su joven cuerpo, el cual apenas había entrado de lleno a la adolescencia, pálido como si careciera ya de vida alguna y aquella mirada negra ya opaca, sus labios se movieron lentamente y su voz apenas y era audible.

"Ya no mas… onegai... ya no mas…"

"Gomen nasai." Fue el último pensamiento del joven pianista al perder por completo la conciencia.

Aquel hombre que lucia un pulcro traje negro miro el letrero iluminado "ILUSIÓN BAR" entro al pequeño bar y observo con detenimiento el lugar que se encontraba semi-vacio.

La joven barwoman y su gemela vieron con cierto temor al recién llegado, imaginándose tal vez que se trataba de algún líder de la mafia, aun que era extraño que estuviese solo ya que por lo regular un séquito de guardaespaldas acompañaban a ese tipo de personas.

Aquel hombre vestía un traje negro al igual que su camisa de seda y esto hacia que resaltara la fina corbata color vino. Su barba y bigote estaban perfectamente delineados. El ojo derecho era cubierto por un parche mientras que el izquierdo mostraba un color dorado.

Ben al ver a aquel hombre se acerco rápidamente a él.

-Vaya, no esperaba tan pronto tu visita.- dijo Ben mientras lo conducía hacia su oficina –Chicas por favor, encárguense de todo.- pidió amablemente.

-Hai, Ben-san.- hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos hombres entraron a la oficina que a pesar de ser pequeña estaba exquisitamente decorada.

Ben hizo una casi imperceptible seña para que su invitado tomara asiento en el sofá de cuero negro, a lo que este simplemente obedeció.

-Deseas algo de beber?

-Tú sabes la respuesta mejor que nadie.

Al escuchar esas palabras fue en busca de una copa. Cuando regreso, le dio a su invitado la copa vacía, después fue al escritorio que se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación y tomo el abre cartas que prácticamente estaba de adorno, regreso al lado de su invitado y este solo extendió el brazo mostrando la copa y así que Ben hizo un corte preciso en su muñeca izquierda la cual comenzó a sangrar. La copa lentamente comenzó a llenarse con el rojo liquido, una vez que estuvo llena Ben hizo presión en la herida.

-Si tu quieres yo podría…

-Iie… es de mala educación beber de la botella

-Y por que mejor no me dices que el único que puede hacerlo es Shanks.- comento antes de tomar un sorbo del líquido rubí

Aquello pareció ser un golpe bajo para el pelinegro pero que desesperadamente intento ocultar.

-Recuerda que a mi no me puedes engañar como lo haces con Shanks, entre nosotros no hay pacto alguno.

El pelinegro solamente se mantuvo en silencio al no tener manera de defenderse de las palabras de su invitado.

-Mi mente no llega a comprender el por que nunca hiciste nada por declarar tus sentimientos y en cambio decidiste el formar una familia.

-Las esperanzas mueren al ultimo, pero Shanks destrozo las mías hace ya tanto tiempo… así que lo único que me queda de él es su amistad… y si esa es la única manera de poder estar a su lado, lo acepto.

-Hubieses sido un gran compañero para esta fría eternidad, lastima que tu corazón pertenezca al vampiro equivocado.- dijo esto antes de beber todo el contenido d la copa.

-En verdad lo siento Mihawk.

-No hay razón, se cuando he perdido la batalla y me arrepiento terriblemente de no haber sido el primero en conocerte.

-Y entonces ya bienes por el chico?

-Para que otra cosa vendría?

-Quizás solo para visitar a los amigos.

-Tienes razón.- una ligera sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

-Y cuando será?

-Lo más pronto posible.

-Bien solo intenta que Shanks no quede involucrado en esto, lo que menos deseo es que el clan D este tras él.

-Comprendo.

Zoro yacía en la pequeña cama de su dormitorio y solo ostentaba la herida de su brazo no paraba de sangrar a pesar de ya encontrarse desinfectada y vendada de poco le servía, mientras tanto Shanks lo observaba mientras se debatía en lo que haría con el chico y el intenso olor a sangre fresca poco le ayudaba en sus razonamientos, aunque aun se le hacia increíble el que lo hubiese encontrado vivo en aquella bodega llena de cadáveres descuartizados, los cuales evidenciaban el claro ataque de un vampiro en extremo hambriento, lo raro de la situación era que no había detectado la presencia del bebedor de sangre en ningún momento.

Después de estas reflexiones, decidió usar un poco de su sangre para poder cerrar esa herida, por lo menos era mil veces mejor opción que tomar la vida del chico y darle una nueva… aun era demasiado joven, por esa razón se había detenido en todo ese tiempo.

El pelirrojo pasó la yema de sus dedos por el torso de Zoro, delineando suavemente la herida que prácticamente lo atravesaba, a pesar de que en la mente del joven pianista le decía que aquella cicatriz había sido producto de aquel accidente en donde sus padres habían muerto, para él era casi un milagro que hubiese sobrevivido a tal herida. No podía negar que todo en Zoro le causaba cierto desconcierto, el prefecto cuerpo que lucia era demasiado contradictorio a su frágil salud.

Su atención se centro en la herida, así que con mucho cuidado retiro las vendas empapadas de sangre y que en una reacción casi por inercia se llevo a la boca, cuando la tela entro a su boca, no pudo el evitar deleitarse con el sabor del la sangre del peliverde. Dejo las vendas de lado, mordió sin reserva alguna su labio inferior con uno de sus colmillos y acerco sus labios a la sangrante herida y con lentos y suaves besos su sangre se comenzó a mezclar con la de Zoro.

El joven pianista abrió los ojos, pero no tenia ni la mas remota idea en donde se encontraba, ni que era lo que había sucedido y poco le importaba en esos momentos lo único que le importaba era el apagar la enorme sed que sentía, un dulce olor acompañado de un sutil placer lleno sus sentidos por completo.

Shanks detuvo su labor al escuchar un sonoro y hasta cierto punto lascivo gemido por parte del peliverde, se separo de la herida que casi había sanado por completo y miro con cierta preocupación al chico, teniendo tantas preguntas que hacerle ya que ni siquiera podía leer su mente ya que esta se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

Zoro al ver los rojos labios del vampiro cuerpo se movió solo, acercando se al rostro al de Shanks para terminar besándolo apasionadamente. Que sabor tan mas delicioso, no recordaba haber probado algo así nunca La poca razón que aun albergaba el vampiro en su mente fue opacada totalmente por el más ardiente deseo que jamás en su existencia había experimentado.

Shanks no pudo soportarlo por mas tiempo, deseaba por lo menos el beber solo un sorbo d aquella sangre, beber directamente del cuello de su amado pianista.

Aun desconcertado y con sus sentidos totalmente embotados, el peliverde sintió el agudo dolor producto de aquellos colmillos pertenecientes al vampiro perforando con gran facilidad la piel de su cuello. La sangre lleno la boca del pelirrojo que bebió con glotonería el adictivo líquido mientras que Zoro sentía que en cualquier momento perdería la conciencia, pero justo en ese momento Shanks se detuvo al sentir como su amante con desesperación hacia lo mismo que él y mordía con todas su fuerzas su cuello logrando hacer que la sangre brotara a raudales y que hilillos rojos recorrieran el pecho y la espalda del vampiro, mientras que Zoro bebía como si su vida dependiese de ello. A pesar de todo el movimiento, Zoro termino inconsciente aun con su boca en el cuello del pelirrojo.

El vampiro miro hacia la ventana, el amanecer estaba muy cerca tenia que irse, tenia que regresar a su hogar antes de que fuese demasiado tarde, pero antes que nada separo con sumo cuidado a Zoro y examino por ultima vez su cuerpo, percatándose que la herida habían sanado, una vez seguro que ahora el peliverde se encontraba bien, se levanto de la cama. Antes de salir por la ventana, el pelirrojo deposito un tierno beso en la frente de Zoro.

Su teléfono celular sonaba incesantemente y él maldecía a la persona que lo molestaba a esas horas, pero antes de estrellar el teléfono contra la pared y romperlo en pedazos miro con ojos adormilados la brillante pantalla y al ver el nombre que esta ostentaba el sueño desapareció y rápidamente contesto.

-El esta aquí.- solo eso se escucho antes de que colgaran.

-Entendido…- murmuro al momento que dejaba el teléfono en la mesita de noche y a su vez tomaba una daga de plata.- el momento ha llegado, por fin sus habilidades serian puestas a prueba ya que se enfrentaría a Mihawk.

Shanks ya tenia todo preparado para irse a "dormir" así que antes de meterse a su ataúd tomo una ducha, algo preocupado por el desastre que había dejado en la habitación de Zoro, aunque no tanto por el hecho de que él había mordido al peliverde o que este también lo hubiese hecho, la sangre tomada no había sido demasiada como para volver a Zoro en uno de su especie, tal vez solo seria algo sensible al sol pero eso no pasaría de un día.

El pelirrojo salió de la ducha con el pensamiento que le hubiese gustado el conservar la mordida de su amado pianista, pero al ser vampiro lo mas seguro era que esta ya hubiese desaparecido. Se acerco a un espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba en el baño pero que rara vez usaba.

Al ver aquello en su reflejo quedo atónito mientras que la toalla con la cual se estaba secando cayó al piso. Sin poder creerlo paso sus dedos por su cuello en donde se visualizaban dos pequeñas perforaciones que era mas que obvio habían sigo causadas por un par de colmillos, las perforaciones no dolían en lo absoluto pero al parecer su cuerpo no hacia ni el menor intento por hacerlas desaparecer.

Shanks no podía creer que Zoro fuese… pero estaba apunto de amanecer y él… Pero Zoro era un humano, tenia que ser un humano o el sol acabaría con él y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

La luz del sol se abrió paso por entre las cortinas y un fino rayo travieso dio directamente a sus ojos y esto fue acompañado por el ruidoso despertador. El joven peliverde que hasta ese momento había dormido tranquilamente, se removió entre las sabanas sintiendo como todo el cuerpo le dolía. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras intentaba recordar lo que había pasado.

Recordaba el haber estado con Johnny y Yosaku y… unos tipos de un grupo rival prácticamente los secuestraron y los llevaron a una bodega en el área industrial de la ciudad y… repentinamente se sentó en la cama mientras revisaba su torso, esperando encontrar alguna herida causada por un arma de fuego… recuerda aquel hombre apuntándole con su arma… recuerda el sonido de los disparos y el olor a pólvora… el dolor… y después de eso todo se nubla y no hay mas recuerdos nítidos, solo vagas sensaciones entremezcladas e imágenes borrosas de un profundo rojo…

Y si todo fue un sueño?

Y si en verdad nada de eso paso?

En ese instante antes de poder mentirse a si mismo noto como las sabanas de su cama que deberían de ser blancas estaban todas manchadas de rojo y que indudablemente era sangre. Se comenzó a sentir mareado, signo claro que necesitaba tomar su medicamento, tomo el frasco de la mesita de noche y con manos temblorosas saco un par de pastillas las cuales ingirió rápidamente. Solo pasaron un par de minutos antes de que todo el malestar desapareciera por completo, ahora si tendría que enfrentar el hecho que ayer había pasado algo y muy grave al ver el estado de su lecho. Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a revisar toda su habitación, encontrando vendas impregnadas de sangre ya seca.

En ese justo momento recordó un beso… un apasionado y delicioso beso… recordó a Shanks-san…

POR TODOS LOS SANTOS CIELOS! PERO QUE… que es lo que había hecho…

Zoro se había quedado todo el día en casa intentando recordar todo lo sucedido, no solo era el hecho que había besado a Shanks-san, si no que en aquel tiroteo Johnny y Yosaku habían muerto, entonces no entendía el por que no había sufrido el mismo destino que sus amigos. Tenia un mal presentimiento ya que no era la primera vez que sufría de aquellas lagunas mentales, con esta era la tercera vez que sucedía… y haciendo un recuento… no recordaba el accidente automovilístico en el que se vio envuelto junto a sus padres en donde ellos perdieron la vida y a él solo le quedo la enorme cicatriz que cruzaba por su pecho… de igual manera le faltaban recuerdos de lo sucedido años atrás en donde él termino en coma después de que un grupo de pandilleros los acorralaron a Ace, Luffy y a él… por esa razón hacia hasta lo imposible por recordar lo sucedido en aquella bodega, no podía estar olvidando cosas tan importantes como esa.

En ese instante el suave sonido de golpes proveniente de la puerta lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, así que se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba recostado, fue a abrir y al hacerlo se quedo observando la preocupada mirada rubí de Shanks-san.

El vampiro no pudo evitar en perderse en aquella mirada esmeralda la cual se mostraba confusa, sin poder evitarlo en un rápido movimiento entro al departamento.

-Estas bien?.- pregunto mientras que revisaba a conciencia al joven pianista.

-Si…- estaba lago desconcertado por la acción del pelirrojo.

Ahora con la puerta cerrada y ambos en la pequeña estancia, sentados en el mismo sofá y ninguno de los dos sabia como comenzar, ambos tenían demasiadas dudas y sobre todo Shanks tenia una teoría la cual tenia que comprobar, así que no quedándole mas alternativa comenzó a llevar a cabo el plan que había realizado durante el camino de su hogar al departamento del peliverde.

El vampiro sin reparo alguno hizo un profundo corte en su muñeca, dejando correr libremente su sangre y al ver esto Zoro, primero el asombro y el pánico llenaron sus sentidos al no entender el porque Shanks-san hacia eso, pero poco después comenzó a sentirse mal, nuevamente aquellos dolores, el mareo… tenia que tomar su medicamento antes de que…

-Zoro, mírame.- ordeno el pelirrojo, a lo que el joven obedeció con mucho esfuerzo y solo pensando en su medicamento.

Una mueca entre asombro y espanto se formo en el rostro de Shanks al ver a su amado pianista, el cual presentaba las pupilas en vertical y el color esmeralda de su mirada se había tornado en un brillante ámbar siendo la irrefutable prueba de que Zoro era un vampiro, bastante joven, pero un vampiro al fin y al cabo, pero ahora tenia mas interrogantes, desde cuando era un vampiro? Por que había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de este hecho? Por que a pesar de que se mostraba ante él como un vampiro, no sentía presencia alguna? Por que el joven pianista podía vivir bajo la luz del sol? Por que podía ingerir alimentos como cualquier otro humano? Todo era tan complicado y a pesar de sus siglos de conocimientos no encontraba una respuesta a sus preguntas y se encontraba tan sumido en esto que no había notado las acciones del peliverde que buscaba frenéticamente sus pastillas dentro de sus bolsillos y el sofá ya que para él se trataba de un nuevo ataque y lo que menos deseaba era volver a caer en coma.

Shanks al por fin darse cuenta lo que Zoro hacia, una idea llego a su mente.

-Sientes un agudo dolor en el pecho y el estomago?

-Hai…- donde demonios había dejado el estúpido pastillero, cada vez se sentía peor y no era como en otras ocasiones, esta vez todo era demasiado rápido y sentía que de un momento a otro perdería la conciencia, así que decidió ir por el frasco que tenia en su alcoba, pero el pelirrojo lo detuvo apresándolo del brazo.

-Tienes sed?

-Hai… yo… yo necesito tomar mi medicamento… y…- la vista se le había comenzado a nublar.

-Zoro, bebe.- ordeno suavemente al momento que acercaba su muñeca al rostro del peliverde.

Acaso Shanks-san estaba loco? El no podía hacer eso, ahora lo más importante era el tomar su medicamento, pero al parecer su cuerpo no estaba siendo guiado por su mente ya que sin tardanza alguna tomo con su mano libre, la mano que el pelirrojo le ofrecía y acercaba su boca semi-abierta a la herida, dejando ver un par de pequeños pero agudos colmillos.

El pelirrojo vio beber con desespero al joven peliverde, dejo que se alimentara libremente, solo cuidando en que no lo dejara sin gota de sangre ya que sabia a la perfección que un vampiro hambriento era capas de hacer cualquier cosa por su alimento. Ante esto ultimo el recuerdo de aquellos despedazados cuerpos que vio en la bodega llegaron a su mente… acaso Zoro… era muy probable que él hubiese sido el causante de aquellas muertes y eso era una alarma para el vampiro, así que tenia que darle la educación necesaria al chico para que este no terminara envuelto en problemas y con un cazador tras su cabeza… un cazador… un…

El peliverde estaba asombrado no solo por sus acciones, sino también por que el dolor que había esta sintiendo había desaparecido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía demasiado bien.

Aquel hombre veía a la joven morena que se encontraba sentada en la estancia, simulando leer un libro pero en realidad el aburrimiento estaba acabando con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al recordar la infancia de la joven, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido, ahora ella era el vivo retrato de su madre, claro, con sus ligeras diferencias.

-Robin.

-Mmm?- la susodicha no hizo el menor intento de dejar su libro de lado.

-Tengo buenas noticias y una misión.

La morena cerró el libro y miro con entusiasmo a ese hombre.

-Te escucho.

-Tengo información del paradero de Mihawk.

-Comprendo y donde esta él lo mas seguro es que se encuentre Zoro no?

-Tan lista como siempre mi pequeña.

-Entonces preparare una maleta para él viaje.- se levanto del sofá en donde se encontraba sentada.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es traer a Zoro y alejarte de Mihawk. No quiero que nada malo te pase.

-No te preocupes, no soy una niña indefensa, además recuerda que soy una cazadora.- Robin odiaba cuando él la trataba como si aun tuviese ocho años.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así ten cuidado, no quiero que nada malo te pase, ni que Olivia se entristezca.

Al escuchar el nombre de su madre no pudo evitar el disgustarse. Acaso estaba ciego para no ver que ella era ya toda una mujer?

-No te preocupes Leo, yo regresare con Zoro.

-Gracias.

De nueva cuenta estaba en esa ciudad, pero esta vez solo estaba ahí para acabar con Mihawk, ya que en verdad no quería ver a Zoro, últimamente su mente no había estado del todo bien, cada día su violencia aumentaba y no solo eso, ya no podía controlar del todo sus instintos como cazador ya que solo deseaba cazar vampiros, solo deseaba el torturarlos hasta eliminarlos, quería que ellos pagaran por lo que le había sucedido…

Quería que ellos pagaran por lo que Zoro le había hecho…

Quería que ellos pasaran por lo que estaba destinado a sufrir él…

Todos pagarían… todos aquellos oscuros seres lo harían… y eso lo incluía…

CONTINUARA….


End file.
